


Sneak Around for All to See

by MidnightFeline_666



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a suave motherfucker, Alastor is asexual, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel is a warning in himself, Angst, But im a sucker for cajun accents, But will do things to an extent, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, I like him being part creole, Maybe cajun Alastor?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, first fanfic on here, first try at hazbin hotel, he gets sick, he tries, idk - Freeform, uuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFeline_666/pseuds/MidnightFeline_666
Summary: You weren't necessarily freshly dropped. Only having been in Hell for a year, concepts were still new, however. You knew well where you lived, who's territory it was, and how it was run. Hell, you worked under him most days. But when he asks you to take a trip to a side project of his, your life becomes more involved in the world around you.Why couldn't you just stay working your job and enjoying days off in your apartment with your dog? Curse that damn buck and him ruining your peace. Guess that's what you get for working a job under the Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 33
Kudos: 166





	1. Boredom, I Guess

The bustle of Radio Tower A was livelier today than most, the excitement for the weekend evident in the large majority of those that had it off. 

Yourself included as you poured two cups of coffee with a certain pep to your movements. You placed the lids on said cups and maneuvered your way through the people coming in and out. Reaching the stairs, you march up quickly and open the door at the very top, revealing an office of red. Scanning, you see no one but yourself in the room at the moment, aside from the animal trophies who’s eyes you swear move.

Setting one coffee down and hopping up to sit on the desk, you pick up a paper from the nearest stack and start reading. Nothing much, just reports of activity in the border.

“I see you waste no time, even on your breaks darling!” A familiar host voice sounds.

Without looking up or missing a beat you respond. “Afternoon Al, you’re back early. How was the hotel visit? Also, did you know we had a bookstore slash bar over on the west end? Place got robbed.”

He hums and strips his overcoat, tossing it over the back of the chair at the desk. He lowers his suspender straps and takes a seat, grabbing the semi discarded coffee and leaning back. “I heard about it when it first opened, went a couple of times. Shame it got robbed. The trip went fine, Charlie had minimal work for me and we went over plans for a therapy room and garden. Thank you for asking.”

“You’re investing a lot of time into it, although I’ve never known you to half-ass a project so I’m not surprised.” You finally look up and over to him, his eyes focused on you as you speak. 

“Yes, and it’s not like things are slowing here. Not without my wonderful assistant here that is. Unless she’s been shirking duties?” His grin widens and he leans forward, taking a sip of his coffee.

“You know I haven’t. I try my best to keep this place in line. Reason I’m here, sitting on this desk, sharing coffee with the head honcho of the business, is the fact I don’t half-ass my work either. Unlike Sarah from Music.” You crack a smile and laugh.

Alastor laughs along and stands suddenly, walking around and placing a hand on the small of your back. “Ah yes, Sarah. How should we deal with her?” 

“We’re not killing her Al!” He’s earned an eye roll from you.

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest, a hand coming up to pet your hair. “Oh my sweet assistant, you read me all wrong! I was simply going to suggest we… change her current residence! Yes! That’s it, how does that sound?” He pulls away and takes a few steps away before throwing his arms out and turning back towards you, almost spilling coffee to which you scowl at. “We send her to that little hotel of Charlie’s! Surely that’d be punishment enough!”

Another eye roll. “Yes that’s perfectly acceptable- actually, no that is a good idea! I’m going to jot that down! Is she a contract holder? I forget if she is or not.” You start to write down the idea.

“Sadly no, but she knows better like all the rest, my dear. We should post a signup sheet too! See if any will sign for Charlie’s idea! I do enjoy watching failure, but I refuse to watch them fail in this line of work. Shame if they did, really. I’d be forced to take care of them if they failed within my company!” He leans against the desk beside you, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Reminds me, sweetheart. I have a favor to ask. Run by the hotel will you? Tell them I sent you, but Husk should recognize you immediately.”

You raise a brow at him. “What for?”

He hums and releases your chin, making his way back to the chair before waving a dismissive hand at you. “Just take a look, you can leave now if you wish to humor me.”

Sighing and jumping off the desk, you sit the paper you had down and make your way to the door. “I’ll humor you, Al. For now.”

A side stop at the apartment was called for.

Your hair was a mess and your feet killed you as you walked. A wardrobe change was performed, trading your skirt and suit shirt for a sweater and leggings, small heels traded for sneakers, and your frizzy hair traded for a messy bun.

The dog on your heels definitely didn't go unnoticed through the process. It was large, looking exact to a wolf hybrid up on earth. It's fur was black and eyes orange. The thing was a sweetheart when it wanted to be, but a hungry beast to others on the streets of hell. 

Wrestling him into a dog jacket and clipping his leash onto the large spiked collar was harder than it used to be when he was a puppy. "C'mon Prince, time for a walk baby boy."

Dragging the dog out of the apartment and onto the streets didn't take long. He was soon walking in front and pulling at the leash as you both walked the streets to the hotel. It was going to be a long walk. Alastor could have at least offered to send you in a car. Screw your boss.

The walk was a little over an hour and complete hell. "I'm going to fucking castrate him the next time I see him! No, nevermind, he wouldn't care. I'd be doing him a favor." You grumbled as you entered the hotel with Prince. You made your way up to the front desk, Husk passed out and Charlie sitting with a girl you assumed was Vaggie from what Al had told you about them all. 

Vaggie shot up as she saw you and pulled a spear out. "Who are you, coming in with a wolf!?" She growls. Charlie stands behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Stepping forward she smiles and greets you. "Hi! I'm Charlie, don't mind her. She's cautious. Are you here to check-in?" She asks hopefully. 

You give a sympathetic smile before speaking. "I apologize, but no. I'm actually here on Alastor's request! He asked me to come check this place out so I am. It seems lovely from what I see though!"

Vaggie huffs. "So you can't be trusted either! Great!" 

Prince growls at her to which she takes a step back at.

"Heel." The simple word sets the dog at your side. "Probably not, but I assure I'm not like Al. I'm just looking to enjoy the second life I've gotten." 

She lowers her spear and sighs. "Why are you here?"

"Told you, I'm here because Alastor asked me."

"That's all?"

"Yep, didn't specify why nor what he wanted me to do. Not like I'd listen much anyway outside of my hours."

Charlie perked. "Hours?"

You nod and walk over to take a seat at the bar. "I work at one of his radio towers, practically run em when he's gone. That's all. I have little to no relationship outside of work nor am I contracted."

"You're not contracted? Then why work for him? And do as he asks outside work?" Vaggie pipes back up.

"I don't know. Why does anyone do anything? Boredom, I guess."


	2. Little Ole Me?

“So you’ve only been down here a year? And have managed to basically climb to the top of his business? What’d ya do, fuck the guy? Must be some bomb ass pussy.” Angel, the crude spider who joined not long after you arrived, piped up. He laughed and grinned at you.

“As much as I’d like to admit to him being attractive, you’re shit out of luck thinking he’d have sex.” You snort and shoot your own grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean, toots? Saying I don’t got the goods to make that man crumble?” He snarls. “If anyone can get that man to stop being a prude, it’s gotta be me.” 

You roll your eyes and glance at the cat who’s head laid on the bar. “I’m saying he’s not interested. Just like people thought you were broken for reasons when living, they think he’s broken for _not _having reasons.”__

__Angel pulls a face and frowns. “Hey bitch, what’s that mean? -” You cut him off by giving a quick flick to one of Husk’s ears, causing him to jolt up._ _

__“Hey, what the-” Husk catches your grinning face-“well look who the dog dragged in! How the hell are ya, dumbass?”_ _

__“Doing as well as I can, finally off work for the weekend! Poor me a drink, pussy cat?”_ _

__“Soon as ya hit Radio Head for sticking me here.” He pours the drink despite the comment and hands it over._ _

__“So you two know each other?” Vaggie asks carefully._ _

__“Yeah, respect to the bitch for putting up with him. Respect to most who work in that shitty tower with him in general.” Husk cradles a bottle of beer while leaning over to flick your forehead._ _

__"It's not so bad. He doesn't treat us differently than an employer would up on Earth."_ _

__

__

__Conversations flowed and everyone seemed to lighten up to you as they asked their questions about you. Learning how you came to be under Alastor’s employment and other things like your death._ _

__You and Angel bumped heads a bit, while Charlie and Vaggie seemed to really like you. It was pleasant nonetheless._ _

__Vaggie and you had bonded over music and a few video games, also filling her in on events that happened after her death. Charlie seemed pleased to see her happy._ _

__Thinking back on it, you were happy that Alastor had asked you to stop by, it had been a while since you got to enjoy just being around others. Being a workaholic at times didn’t leave you with much to do._ _

__“Well, I think it’s about time for me to go. Thank you for letting me stay and talk! It was nice.” You smiled warmly and stood up, stretching._ _

__Charlie smiled and nodded. “How about we exchange numbers? You can let us know when you’re free again! Maybe make a girl’s day!”_ _

__“I’m actually free all weekend. Most of us at the station are off.” Prince stood up with you to give goodbyes._ _

__“Okay! We’ll have to thank Al for sending you our way!” Charlie bounced up and down. “We could go to the movies this Sunday! Or- or even go out shopping!” Vaggie had to interrupt._ _

__“We’ll see you soon we hope!”_ _

__You give a warm smile and hum._ _

__“Be careful, kid. Although with the hound, I’m sure no one’s gonna mess with your weak ass.” Husk chimed in._ _

__“Coming from the man who lost an arm-wrestling match with me. Was nice seeing ya again, Husk. Really.”_ _

__“Oh hush, don’t go soft on me now. It was nice seeing ya too, a nice switch from these fuckers.”_ _

__A chorus of "hey!"s sounded before the large room was filled with laughter once more. It wasn't long after it died that you took your leave._ _

__

__

__Your apartment door flung open and you stepped in, unleashing Prince and taking his jacket. You sat them on a rack before making your own way in, letting your hair down._ _

__It was a small apartment, being a livingroom just big enough for the couch and small tv and coffee table, a kitchen that had the essential stove and fridge with little counter space, and a door on the left side of the living room that led to a bedroom with just a bed big enough for your dog and you._ _

__Food was the first thought on your mind, heading over to the fridge you opened it to not much visible. A leftover takeout box from well over 4 days ago. Out of question, you thought as you pitched it. Next was a small container, plain noodles from a meal yesterday. Option A. The third item available being soup you had mistakenly opened and stored in the fridge. A nose wrinkle._ _

__Deciding to check the freezer, you open it to much more. Small containers filled with a poor first attempt at making jambalaya, oven dinners, and a bag of pizza rolls. Pizza rolls it was._ _

__Getting ready to put them in, a voice came from the radio on the counter. “Hello?”_ _

__“Hi, Al.”_ _

__“Ah! Finally, you’re back! How was the hotel?”_ _

__“Was fine, liked meeting everyone and seeing Husk again. Still not sure _why _you had me go, but it was pleasant.”___ _

____“Can’t I want my dear assistant to socialize and get out more? Such a crime.”_ _ _ _

____“I find it hard to believe. You never bothered me before on the topic. Humor me Al, why now get involved in my personal life if that’s the case? Starting to care about me hm? Worrying about little ole me now?” The sound of the station changing and Jazz filling the air made you cackle. “Love ya too, Al!” You’re laughing fit calms down. “Have a nice night, boss.”_ _ _ _

____"You're not getting rid of me that easy, darling." The station changes back._ _ _ _

____"Damn, thought I could get rid of you. Although if it was that easy, you would have been gone the first day I slipped and called you out for bringing me dinner to the station."_ _ _ _

____"It was deserved after I announced you as my second hand. What kind of boss would I be if I hadn't treated you for such an accomplishment!"_ _ _ _

____"A normal one."_ _ _ _

____"Maybe, but as they say, normal is quite boring. Mix your life up, (Y/N)! It's positively dreading with how you sit around or work! Make it exciting! Do something! Go out and kill someone for crying out loud! I get bored watching your day to day repeat!"_ _ _ _

____"I got a dog."_ _ _ _

____"You _bought _a dog, you could have at least stolen it! Why a dog anyway, I'll never understand."___ _ _ _

______The rest of your night continued that way, conversation and food with your boss. It was nice not being completely alone._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Crude Remarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter I actually have to give a warning for. Sexual and crude remarks will be heavily included. 
> 
> I believe this one is short, but it's dialogue and banter heavy. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

The lobby of Charlie’s hotel was quiet today, whether it was normal or not you had no clue. You had dragged yourself out for Saturday and came to the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie had been in a meeting with Angel when you had arrived so the bar was where you placed yourself. Husk was happy to provide drink and conversation but soon it had died down to the comfortable silence it was now.

It had been a while since Husk and you had interacted. The last time had been at his own bar, it was you informing him you wouldn’t have too much time to swing by again as you had been promoted. He was happy for you and told you to come back for more drunken bitching of your boss, but sadly you hadn’t gotten the chance as you had to run the towers after the hotel project was picked up. 

The sound of a door had caught your attention, your head shooting to look where it came from.

Alastor steps out from the double doors you remember Husk pointing out as the kitchen. His hair was tied up and his overcoat was discarded somewhere, the sleeves of his red dress shirt rolled up. You knew you were blatantly staring, but hey, you weren’t working at the moment. You let your eyes roam him a bit more before locking with his. 

His grin was large, yet looked to soften when he saw you at the bar. “I didn’t know you were here, sweetheart. Had I known, I would have enlisted your help!” 

You rolled your eyes as you heard Husk huff behind you. “Yeah, well, wanted to enjoy the peace before your radio static ruined it.” 

Alastor’s eyes narrowed before he chuckled darkly. “Now, what have I told you about that mouth of yours?”

“That I have better uses for it than running it, or that I’ll end up losing a part of my tongue? You’ve told me both before. As well as the accidental innuendo or two.” 

He sighs and shakes his head, grin becoming tight. “That your words will one day get you in trouble, dear. I’d appreciate you watching them.”

You grin and shoot back the rest of your drink, letting yourself feel the burning. Slamming it a bit too hard back onto the counter, you tilt your head at him. You were nippy, not stupid. You knew when to shut your mouth.

He seemed satisfied with the silence and came to sit beside you. “Whiskey, Husker.” He throws an arm around your waist, turning his head to look at you. “May I ask what brought you here today?” 

“I can’t want to get drunk and bitch about my boss who’s equal parts attractive as he is annoying? It’s the weekend, Al, let me enjoy it.” 

“Well, yes it is the weekend you have a right to com- wait a moment, what did you say?” His eyebrows shot up as his face turned a bit shocked. He automatically retreated his arm from around you. 

You shot a pointed finger at Husk. “And that, you scraggy furball, is how to get him to stop.”

Husk gagged. “I’m not gonna flirt with the asshole to leave me alone. I’m not as low on standards as you.”

“I’m hurt, kitty! I have amazing standards!”

“If those ‘amazing’ standards are serial killers and nutjobs, they’re not as amazing as you thought.”

“That was one time! I didn’t know he was a serial killer!”

“You helped him hide the body, like hell you didn’t know.”

“I said I didn’t know he was a serial killer, knew he killed someone and I happened on it. Had no clue he had been doing it before he met me.” 

Alastor’s ears flicked at the conversation and he slowly placed his arm back around you. 

Another door had opened, this time unnoticed and the three missing stepped out.

Angel gasped loudly at the sight and flung his arms around at the sight. “The fuck is this? Ya cheatin’ on me Smiles? Got your arm around the gal and everything!”

Alastor sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Angel, please.”

You grin and decide to humor the bit. “Sorry, Angel! This pussy and mouth do a better job than yours. He likes the taste better.”

Husk can be heard gagging. 

“Oh, really? And what’s the taste? Can’t be better than what I got, toots.”

“Original with a side of no one else.”

“Oh that one stung, point won. Can’t believe he likes fish.”

“Point won. He grew up in New Orleans, seafood is his favorite. But that’s not my taste, a bit fruity but not fishy. I keep clean, baby. Don’t know about you though, who knows with all that cum.” The arm around you is removed.

“Point won. I clean this pussy after every play. Can’t tell me you’ve never laid on that desk of his and-” “Okay, that is enough!” Alastor interrupts, a loud ear-splitting noise erupting around him. 

“I would appreciate you two not continuing with such crude remarks! (Y/N) extra hours Monday if you say one smart remark!”

“What about a dumb one?” You hold a laugh.

His look of disappointment was enough. “One hour.”

“Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the banter. <3


	4. Mommy Needs to Rant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone help me learn how to do the italics ;-; It'll work for me once but then every other word I've put the commands around doesn't work.

Saturday had gone by fast, the day turning into night in a mere blink of the eye. Alastor had asked you to accompany him to the Tower for a moment, having offered to walk you home from the hotel. 

That brings you to the moment of now, sitting in his office with takeout you had convinced him to grab on the way while his own radio static quietly played. Sadly the catch was he chose where you two bought it. So you were grumpily piling food in your mouth, angry cause it was expensive yet content as it was good food and you didn’t pay. He had refused to let you pay, yourself silently thankful.

You were seated in a chair he had sat in front of his desk. It was pulled up and his papers were pushed to the side, accommodating the two of you as you ate. A couple of glasses filled with wine were sat to the side as well.

Clearing his throat, he spoke the first words since stepping in the office. “Today was eventful was it not? The bar, the kitchen incident, and even the pig problem?”

You hummed, “It was. I apologize for the words I said to Angel, the kitchen incident… I never wish to discuss it again and as for Fat Nuggets, the pig is adorable! Why do you keep trying to kick it out? I thought you liked pigs?”

“I like boars, and I say I like them in the sense of hunting, my dear. Your words today, don’t worry about it. I would wish you’d watch your tongue more, however. The comments were very much unwelcome”

__“I realize. I forgot you don’t really know my much less filtered self. I’m not used to watching my words on my days off.”_ _

__“I understand. I admire that you keep it from your work persona, a reason I’ve allowed you to climb so high. I would like to thank you for your explanation to Angel later in the day pertaining to my sexual preference-”_ _

__“Which is none.”_ _

__“Yes, which is none. He came by and apologized, saying had I started with that, he would have backed off to his best ability.”_ _

__“I told you, even people like Angel can understand it.”_ _

__Alastor hums in acknowledgment. “Yes but now he’s taken it as a challenge for a romantic approach rather than sexual, which is equally unwanted. Why can’t he just leave me alone? He’s a nuisance. Nothing but an insect.” He pauses for a sip of wine. “He’s not even what I would consider my ‘type.”__

______“First, he’s a spider, an arachnid, they’re not insects. It’s a classification of an animal. Second, I can see the predicament. Angel takes it as a challenge, not actually caring. Just upset someone doesn’t find him attractive in the slightest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alastor stands and walks around the desk, coming to stop in front of you, pulling you out of the chair and crushing you in a hug. “At least someone understands! Poor Charlie just wishes for us to get together!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Your eyes drift to the side as if looking at a camera lens, seemingly looking onto metaphorical viewers. “I think everyone does.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A record scratch. “Pardon?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Looking back up at him you sigh and bump your forehead against his. “Nothing. Don’t let em get to ya, although I’m aware I don’t need to be telling you that. You were the one who decided to help out and hang around them, getting involved.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiles gently down at you and closes his eyes. “It’ll take a lot more than that to get to this old killer of a mind.” His next movements send you into a state of slight shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______You could feel the slight chapt-ness and warmth of his lips as they’re pressed against your forehead. The heat pools in your face, your cheeks reddening at the gesture. He doesn’t pull away from your person, leaving his lips against your skin. “Thank you.” The words you’ve heard plenty from him touched you in a way they hadn’t before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re welcome, Al.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The door to your apartment slammed close as you rushed in, your panic finally being able to form and set in. “Oh no, what in the hell was that!?”___ _ _ _

________The moment in the office had ended smoothly, both of you staying silent until your apartment. Goodbyes had been exchanged with no problems, smiles, laughter, and promises being made even. But you couldn’t deny the way your heart fluttered at the remembrance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Prince sat up, looking at you over the back of the couch. You looked at him. “Prince, baby, honey, I know you can’t understand me but mommy needs to rant.” You got into one of the cabinets in the kitchen and began opening a dog food can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He kissed my forehead! He fucking kissed my forehead, Prince! He’s never done that! I’ve never seen him do it either! What does it mean? Does he like me? Does he just think of me as a good friend? What does it mean!?” The dog watched blankly as you placed the food on a plate. “I don’t even like him like that! I can’t like him like that even if I wanted to! He’s my boss! I mean sure, he’s handsome. He makes me smile and he keeps me from danger. But I don’t like him like that you know?” The plate is placed on the floor, Prince getting up to come and eat.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, maybe I do a little, but he does so much for me! He’s given me a little extra cash when paychecks aren’t enough at the end of bills, he bought me stuff for holidays and even my birthday, he listens to my problems, and he makes a point of trying to cheer me up when I’m down! I’m kidding myself when I say I have no relationship outside of work with him, aren’t I?” You look at Prince, who stops his eating to look at you back. He gives a small huff before going back to his meal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re right, we’re friends. What he does for me is what friends do! Yeah! But, damn, does it make me happy, Prince. Ugh, this is why I can’t have friends. I fall so easy for the smallest of things…” The hound finishes his meal and headbutts your side. You pet his head and sigh. “Mommy’s not too good at these things huh? You want me to shut up? I’m sorry, my baby.” You lean against the counter and lift your head to look at the ceiling. “This is stupid, I’m stupid. It was a kiss on the forehead. Nothing more, nothing less.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You sit back up and start on making a pot of coffee. “Not like I’m getting sleep tonight anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You were going to regret the decision of coffee in the morning, not like you knew why until it is to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
